Usuario Blog:Aresius King/Pasos de Baile para Space Hulk (1994)
It was 1994. Five years before, Games Workshop had launched their famous strategy tabletop game Space Hulk, and they'd already supplemented it with expansions like Deathwing, Genestealer, and Space Hulk Campaigns. It was a couple of years early to see it re-edited, and many more before the version we know nowadays appeared. Back then, it must have seemed like everything was said and done. Something vital, however, remained to see the light: 600px|center|Art by Jim Holloway.] =Dance Steps for GW's Space Hulk, by Allen Varney= The Genestealers' invasion of the Imperium proceeded distressingly well. "We must boost morale in the Legiones Astartes or perish", said Chapter Master Vespasian after the fall of the planet Necromunda. He drummed armored fingers on his Command Throne. "Perhaps we might present some merry entertainment to lighten their mood", said Brother Promatix of the Administratum. Vespasian scowled. "A Legionnaire needs no entertainment. He lives to kill and to die in service to our glorious Emperor. No, we must publicly humiliate the Genestealers. We must prove we can move among them at our will, with impunity." "Aha!" Promatix snapped his fingers. "I believe we may arrive at a constructive compromise." This marked the birth of the Space Marine Recreator squad... Note: These rules work with Games Workshop's Space Hulk game alone, though the Deathwing expansion set is helpful. The Recreator Squad The Space Hulk Recreator Squad combines the finest warrior skills with the sharp sense of rhythm and lively humor needed to entertain the galactic empire's armies. The Recreators brave Genestealer strongholds to slaughter and amuse, wreak havoc and provoke a sigh. In short, the Recreators enter Genestealer Space Hulks and dance, just to prove they can. A squad's broadcasts to Space Marine Chapters throughout the Imperium demonstrate its courageous triumphs over the enemy. ;Squad Composition: *One Sergeant with Storm Bolter and Power Sword. *One Marine with Thunder Hammer and music unit (see below). *One Marine with Power Fist and either Assault Cannon (one free reload) or Heavy Flamer. *Two Marines with Storm Bolter and Power Fist. If you use the Deathwing set's Terminator force list, a Recreator squad costs 10 points and offers the following options: *Replace the Sergeant with a Captain armed with Storm Bolter, Power Sword, and Power Fist with Grenade Launcher (three points). *Replace one Marine with a Librarian, psychic mastery level one, with Storm Bolter and Force Axe (three points); increasing the Librarian's psychic mastery costs three points per level (maximum 4th level). *Replace one Marine's Power Fist with Chain Fist (one point). *One or two Assault Cannon reloads (one point each). *One Heavy Flamer reload (two points). New actions The Recreator dance steps involve many actions omitted from the Space Hulk game. The Recreators' special armor, customized by the Imperium's Adeptus Mechanicus, gives the waist flexibility they need to perform their lumbering but strangely majestic dances. The following descriptions, in alphabetical order, include costs in Action Points (APs). *'Catch:' A Marine expends 1 AP to catch another Marine thrown to one of his three forward squares (see Throw below). The caught Marine lands on his feet or prone as he prefers. The catcher then continues his turn. *'Fall prone:' A prelude to Spin on Ground (see below), this action costs 1 AP and cannot be combined with a firing action. The Marine can fall face up or face down as he prefers; turning over costs 1 AP. *'Kick:' Costs 1 AP; in close-assault combat, the Marine rolls one die and subtracts 1. The kick is the only movement on this list that Genestealers also can perform. Recreators also learn the high kick, which costs 2 APs and takes no penalty in close assault. A Marine can make a normal kick and fire for the same (2 AP) cost, but cannot fire while high-kicking. *'Leap:' Preceded by at least one square of forward movement, a leap action costs 2 APs. From a standing start it costs 3 APs. The range of the leap is two squares, anywhere in the Marine's forward firing arc. The Marine cannot leap through or onto an occupied square, nor can he leap backward. Leap and fire costs the same amount. *'Lift:' One Space Marine picks up another in an adjacent front square and lifts him, either to chest level or overhead. The lifter pays 3 APs, the Marine being lifted pays none. Neither Marine can attack during the lift, but each defends normally. The lifter can then Throw, Pirouette, or Set down. If Pirouetting, the lifted Marine may fire while turning as described under Pirouette. *'Lift and throw:' Combines the Lift action with the Throw action (see below) for a total cost of 4 APs. *'Pirouette:' The Marine rotates 360° at a cost of 4 APs. Pirouette and fire costs the same, and a Marine who is not carrying another Marine can make up to three attacks while turning - one at 90°, one at 180°, and one at 270°. Sustained fire bonuses do not apply. *'Set down:' This action returns the lifted Marine to the ground, either standing or prone as the lifter prefers and with any facing. It costs the lifter 1 AP the lifted Marine none. This action does no damage and has no effect on combat. *'Snap fingers:' Free; however, a Marine can normally snap his fingers no more than four times per turn. Additional Snap fingers actions cost 1 AP each. A Marine with an assault cannon, heavy flamer, or other two-handed weapon cannot Snap fingers during a firing action. *'Spin on ground:' This action, important to all Break dances, requires the Marine to Fall prone first. Then it costs 2 APs to spin any number of times in the same square. Any attack on a spinning Marine stops the spin. The Marine can finish spinning with any facing. A Marine cannot attack while spinning but defends normally. Only Recreator armor can be spun in. *'Split:' The Marine falls to the ground with one leg stretched forward and the other back. Descending or moving into a split from a prone position costs 1 AP; rising from a split costs 2 APs. A Marine in a split cannot initiate close-assault combat. He defends normally in close assault and can fire a weapon while descending or while split, but not while rising. *'Tap/Shuffle/Stomp:' All basic tap-dance style or soft-shoe actions cost 1 AP each when standing still or moving forward, 2 APs moving backward, and have no effect on attack or defense. They can be combined with a firing action for the same cost. Consecutive tap-and-fire actions permit sustained fire bonuses. *'Throw:' One Space Marine throws another whom he has already lifted. This costs the thrower 2 APs, the thrown Marine none. A Marine can't throw and move as part of the same action. The thrower can throw only into the forward firing arc. The thrown Marine has a maximum range of two squares and may pass through, but not enter, an occupied square. The thrown Marine lands prone and may act immediately on landing if he has not already acted this turn. Basic steps All Recreator Marines learn the following steps, described here with their costs in Action Points. Dances that cost more than 4 APs either continue for more than one turn or require expenditure of Command Points. ;Twist: :Turn left (1) :Turn right 180° (2) :Turn left (1) :Repeat :Total dance AP cost: 4 ;Break: :Shuffle forward (1) :Snap fingers (0) :Fall prone (1) :Spin on ground (3) :Split (1) :Snap fingers (0) :Rise from split (2) :Total dance AP cost: 8 Individual squads train further in specialties like Tap, Polka, Swing, Ballroom, and Country & Western (Firing) Line dancing. ''Pas de deux'' This ballet dance for two Marines has proven popular in the Legiones Astartes for its delicacy and extreme danger. First, here is the basic pas de deux: ;Lifter Marine: :Lift (3) :Pirouette (4) :Set down (1) :(The lifted Marine is set down facing right.) ;Lifted Marine: :Move forward (1) :Turn left (1) :Move forward (1) :Turn left (1) :Here the Space Marine player often spends one Command Point so the lifter can turn left, facing the lifted Marine. :Basic dance AP cost: 8 APs for lifter, 4 for lifted Marine, plus 1 Command Point (optional). For higher stakes and a greater boost to morale, the Recreators sometimes add the following actions. Though the rules do not technically permit simultaneous movement, a cooperative Genestealer player may permit the two Space Marines to dance in unison so long as they perform identical actions. ;Advanced pas de deux: :[Basic pas de deux plus:] :Turn 90°: lifter left, lifted Marine right (1) :Move forward (1) :Turn 180° (2) :Move forward (1) :Leap, running (2) :Total dance AP cost: 15 APs for lifter, 11 for lifted Marine. Equipo nuevo *'Music unit:' This lightweight, sophisticated electronic package combines holographic projection equipment, an orchestra synthesizer, and a powerful warp-wave transmitter. When deployed, the unit instantly plays lush music and projects a romantic setting such as a ballroom, moonlit garden, cathedral, or monument to fallen Space Marines. It broadcasts to receivers throughout the Imperium. Mission: Gotta dance! Troopship ''Broadway Bound re-entered realspace deep in Segmentum Aurora, eight-minutes-away from the Space Hulk. "Brother-Captain Astaire, we are ready." The Recreators of the Destiny's Arrow Chapter stood proud, their black-and-white armor shining in the teleport pads actinic light. The Captain said, "Brother-Sergeant Bolger, I salute you and Squad Berkeley. The Emperor and all the Imperium will watch with hope and good wishes. I remind you all: Should the performance prove infeasible, the anecdote must go forth." The squad chanted, "Hail the Emperor, Humanity's protector," in four-part harmony. Captain Astaire swallowed, wondering how many of these brave men he would see again. "Broadcast commences at your code-signal when you rendezvous with Squad Kelly. I send you off with the traditional benediction: Break a leg!" In moments, the Recreators appeared aboard the enemy Hulk. On the Broadway bridge the commander of Destiny's Arrow waited in tense silence. At last the rendezvous code, fuzzy with static, sounded through the troopship. The bridge crew cheered as they heard Sergeant Bolger's signal: "Hey, kids, let’s put on a show!"'' Objectives For this scenario use the Mission Five (Decoy) layout from page 13 of the original Space Hulk mission booklet. The target is the room at lower left. The Space Marine player tries to deploy the music unit in this room and execute a brief dance or, if this proves impossible, tell a joke. The Stealer player tries to kill all the Space Marines. Forces *'Marines:' One Recreator squad (Squad Berkeley) and one standard squad (Squad Kelly), plus 10 points to spend on options from this article or the Deathwing supplement force list. *'Stealers:' The Genestealer player uses the basic Blip set. The Stealers begin with one Blip and receives two reinforcements per turn. Deployment Use the Deployment rules in the Decoy scenario. The Recreator squad can begin on either of the two marked deployment areas. The Space Marines move first. Special rules *'The music unit:' Use the C.A.T. counter from the Space Hulk game to represent the music unit. To carry, pass, damage, or destroy the unit, use the rules for the C.A.T. in the Rescue scenario on page 9 of the Space Hulk mission book. The music unit cannot move on its own. Stealers may not pick up or directly attack the music unit. However, they can attack a Marine holding the unit, as per the C.A.T. rules. The music unit can be deployed anywhere on the target room section for 1 AP. The dance cannot begin until the music unit is deployed. Only members of the Recreator squad can dance. *'The joke:' Telling the joke provided to the Recreator squad costs 1 AP. As the mission begins, only the five Marines in the Recreator squad know the joke. ("The Genestealers thought they'd know when we arrived. They thought four-armed is forewarned!") The Recreator Sergeant can teach the joke to one other Marine per AP he spends. Any Marine who knows the joke can tell it. The music unit is unnecessary. *'Ending the mission:' After accomplishing their mission or giving up, surviving Marines can teleport to safety on their ship by spending 4 APs per model, as per the Deathwing supplement. Victoria The Space Marines win a complete victory if two Marines perform a basic pas de deux in the target room. They win a partial victory if one Marine spends at least 4 APs on a solo dance in the room. If no Marine dances but one tells the joke in the target room, the mission is a draw. The Stealers win by killing all the Marines before any Marine can dance or tell the joke in the target room. Source *VARNEY, ALLEN (1994). "Dance steps for GW's Space Hulk Game". Dragon Magazine: American gothic humor in gaming, issue #204, pp. 12-15. Extracted from https://annarchive.com/files/Drmg204.pdf Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Wikitrabajo